


Never Lonely (But I Wish I Was)

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen, meddling force ghosts, so many force ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Luke's the only living sentient on that planet until Rey shows up.That's not to say he's alone.





	Never Lonely (But I Wish I Was)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Lonely.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

_*One (1) Sentient Life Form on Planet*_

(Present)

That was what the Millennium Falcon's scanners picked up. They weren't wrong, exactly. Luke Skywalker was the only living sentient on the planet until the _Falcon_ landed.

The key word there, of course, was _living._

"On your head, stand, you must."

Rey jumped. The small green troll had appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Luke?" she asked nervously, hand going to the light saber he had insisted she keep.

"No," he said firmly, to both of them, she thought.

"Hmph." The little troll vanished again. The crashing waves beyond the cliff reappeared where he'd been standing.

Master Luke rubbed his head like he had a headache.

 

_*One (1) Life Form Aboard Ship*_

(Past)

Luke curled in on himself in the medbay. Maybe the old healer'd had a point about not walking too much yet after all. The saber burns on his leg were screaming.

Burns from Ben. Ben and his newfound "friends."

The wound in his shoulder throbbed, and he curled in tighter, trying to focus on the physical pain and not the throbbing wounds in the Force that tore at his mind.

"It could be worse," a brisk voice said. "At least you've still got all your limbs. Or all the ones you started the battle with, at any rate. Not all those darksiders can say the same."

Not all of them could say anything at all. He and his students had cut down - He didn't know how many. Too many. He could talk around Darth Vader, but not a group of lost adolescents, apparently.

Vokara Che tsked impatiently. "Your father was a special case." A wave of the Force swept over him as she performed another check. "You need rest, extensive physical therapy, and a mind healer. I'll try to track one down that can appear here."

"I need to get back to the Resistance."

The wavy blue form of Vokara sharpened as her expression grew fiercer. "Oh, no, you don't. You are not cleared for active duty. If you want any help dealing this ridiculous situation, you will find somewhere isolated, and you will stay there."

Luke settled his jaw and prepared for an argument.

The ghosts who hijacked his ship while he was distracted won.

 

When Luke was finally allowed to land the ship, it was on a watery planet whose population consisted solely of himself.

"Very nice," his father approved. "Much better than a swamp planet. Or Tatooine."

"It looks lonely." It was the first thing he'd said to any of the ghosts since he realized what had happened. His father looked entirely too pleased.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "We'll be here too."

Luke went back to ignoring his father.

 

_*Force Presences: Thousands*_

Obi-Wan looked around the hut Luke had constructed in between attempts at fixing the ship. "Well, it's not the worst plan Anakin's ever thought of."

As much as Luke would have liked to argue with that, he couldn't, especially since he'd met the children killed by his father's actual worst plan ever.

He tried to add another rock to the hut's wall with the Force. The effort seared his brain, and the stone fell as he let out a wordless cry.

Obi-Wan politely didn't mention it. He was good at politely not mentioning things.

The other ghosts, not so much.

"More time to heal, need you."

Father was examining him anxiously. "Are you alright? Do you need Master Che?"

Sometimes Luke really, really wished that Qui Gon Jinn hadn't taught the whole Jedi Order to appear at will.

 

_*Force Presences: Entire Jedi Order, Going Back Generations*_

(Present)

"There's so many of them," Rey breathed.

"Well, you're the last two Jedi in existence," a knight she didn't recognize said. "We're all very invested."

"If they start giving you relationship advice, ignore them," Master Luke said from behind her. "And if the stalking gets too bad, make them go away, no matter what they say about 'constant vigilance.'"

Rey's nose wrinkled. "Relationships? Like romance?"

Knight Skywalker lit up. The others immediately started arguing.

Master Luke said, "Quick, while they're distracted," and dragged her towards the ship.


End file.
